houseofmousefandomcom-20200223-history
Tigger
Tigger is an energetic, anthropomorphic stuffed tiger originally introduced in Disney's 1968 short film Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. He is one of the best friends of Winnie the Pooh. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger is first seen in the segment Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Late at night, Tigger introduces himself to Pooh, after having bounced into Pooh's house and onto Pooh. Tigger later attempts to eat Pooh's honey but dislikes it. Tigger then tells Pooh about Heffalumps and Woozles, who steal honey. Tigger leaves as fast as he came. Tigger is seen the next day, coming to Christopher Robin's house with Kanga and Roo to find safety from the flood. Afterward, he is shown celebrating at Pooh's first hero party and then again, singing along to "Hip-Hip-Poohray". In the segment Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, Rabbit is seen becoming frustrated with Tigger's constant bouncing, especially when he ruins his garden. Rabbit makes a plan to lead Tigger into the deepest part of the woods and loses him there. This plan is foiled when Rabbit, along with Pooh and Piglet become lost in the mist themselves. Pooh and Piglet eventually find their own way home and run into Tigger. Tigger reveals that "Tiggers never get lost" and then rescues Rabbit, who is still lost in the mist. During wintertime, Tigger comes to take Roo out to play. Tigger inadvertently reveals that he is afraid of heights when he and Roo bounce up a tree, and Tigger becomes to scared to come down. Rabbit, Christopher Robin, Pooh, Piglet, and Kanga all come to Tigger's rescue. While Roo is able to jump down to safety, Tigger remains stuck. Going so far as to promise not to bounce again, the Narrator finally helps Tigger to come down. Rabbit initially intends to hold Tigger to his word, but relents when he sees how sad Tigger and everyone else is. Tigger is then shown teaching everyone how to bounce. In the third segment Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, and Roo are playing Poohsticks, until they see Eeyore floating in the river below. After a somewhat successful attempt to get him to shore, he tells them that he fell in due to being bounced from behind, to which Piglet assumes to have been caused by Tigger. Sure enough, Tigger arrives on the scene, and he claims that his bounce was actually a cough, leading to an argument between him and Eeyore, but with some outside help from narrator Laurie Main, the animals find out that Tigger has indeed deliberately bounced Eeyore. Tigger says it was all a joke, but nobody else feels that way. Tigger disgustedly says that they have no sense of humor, and bounces away. Tigger arrives again during Eeyore's birthday party, which angers Rabbit, who opines that Tigger should leave because of the way he treated Eeyore before. Roo wants Tigger to stay, and Christopher Robin's solution is for everyone to go to the bridge and play Poohsticks. Eeyore, being a first-time player, wins the most games out of everyone, while Tigger does not win at all, causing him to conclude that "Tiggers don't like Poohsticks". Eeyore's secret for winning, as he explains to Tigger afterwards, is to "let his stick drop in a twitchy sort of way." As Tigger bounces Eeyore again, Pooh and Piglet decide that "Tigger's all right, really." The closing scene of the film shows Pooh and his friends realizing that Christopher Robin must go away to school.Category:Tigers Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Jungle animals Category:Animals Category:Good boss